


We've Got Tonight

by PixeledAtom



Category: BioShock, BioShock Infinite, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter RPF
Genre: F/M, Lutecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 21:42:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5602099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixeledAtom/pseuds/PixeledAtom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rosalind was never one for trivial social gatherings, even more so where dancing is involved and Robert shares that sentiment. But the hour of the Yule Ball has already begun and Rosalind is still alone in the common room, where could her brother be?</p>
            </blockquote>





	We've Got Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm roleplaying as the Luteces in G+ and I put them in a Harry Potter RP, sadly I missed the Yule Ball because of real life interference so I wrote something about the Luteces missing the Yule Ball and here it is!

On this cold winter night at Hogwarts, the Yule Ball was going on in the Great Hall but Rosalind decided to stay in instead. Her brother, Robert, didn't intend to attend the ball either because like his sister, he was indifferent towards social gatherings; it just never really appealed to them. Rosalind hasn't seen her brother around though and she has been sitting alone on the floor by the Slytherin common room's fireplace with a book in hand for almost an hour now. She'd lower her book and look over it from time to time, watching over the entrance to the boys' dormitory to see if he'd come out but he hasn't yet and she hasn't seen any sign of him since afternoon.  
  
After a while she thought Robert might have attended the Yule Ball after all. She has seen him talk to a girl over the past few weeks now after all. Rosalind wasn't exactly sure of the nature of their relationship though. Robert never mentions the girl to her so she didn't think it was necessary to ask since he would have told her already if she was anyone important at all. Being alone in the common room, however, without her brother or anyone to talk to, it can't be helped to let her mind wander and it's not like they've never been apart before. Still, people rarely see them apart and they rarely ever feel the need to be apart so it still feels weird being apart with her brother.  
  
Rosalind tried to focus on her book instead but she had already planted the seed in her head and couldn't shake the idea of Robert attending the Yule Ball. Where else would he be at this time after all? If he did, it's not like she'd disallow him or anything. She'd judge him at best, but she wouldn't get in his way. She sighed and smiled at how much her brother was taking up space in her thoughts as if they weren't really apart.  
  
"Smiling about the book or something in your head?" Rosalind heard her brother speak. She turned her head and there he was, removing his coat and mittens then placed them on the couch near her.  
  
_"None of your business, brother,"_ she replied and gave him a brief smile. She moved to the side a little to make space for Robert as he sat down next to her.  
  
_"I thought you'd be at the Yule Ball,"_ said Rosalind as her eyes looked for where she had stopped in her book.  
  
"Me? A ball? Are you sure you're my sister?" said Robert as he fixed his beanie.  
  
_"Where else would I think you'd be at this time?"_  
  
"Try Hogsmeade," Robert smiled as he looked into the fireplace.  
  
_"Hogsmeade?"_ Rosalind's head turned quickly to look at her brother who was looking quite smug and proud of himself.  
  
"Stumbled upon a way out," he replied. "I'll show you in the morning,"  
  
_"And why would you be at Hogsmeade exactly?"_ asked Rosalind. Robert moved his head forwards, close to hers and said,  
  
"Got you a surprise,"  
  
Robert got up on his feet and picked up his coat from the couch. He searched the pockets and pulled out a pack of sweets that Rosalind liked. He threw the pack at her without looking and he walked towards the phonograph they had in the common room. The sweets landed on her lap and Rosalind picked it up and looked at it. She raised an eyebrow looking unimpressed,  
  
_"You went all the way to Hogsmeade for this?"_ she looked at her brother who was now pulling out a record from its sleeve.  
  
_"What's that?"_ she asked, to which Robert responded by throwing the record's sleeve at her, hitting her on the arm. _"Stop throwing things at me!"_  
  
Rosalind picked up the sleeve and her eyes widened when she saw what it was. Her hand stroke the front side as she admired the cover art. She flipped it over and read through the contents. She disconnected from her thoughts and lowered the sleeve when she heard the music start playing on the phonograph. She got up on her feet and placed the sleeve on the couch before walking towards her brother.  
  
_"You actually found one here?"_  
  
"Saw it last Hogsmeade trip," Robert replied. "Rare old muggle record so I'm told, he was probably lying though,"  
  
_"Of course he must have. But I've never heard of it anyway,"_ Rosalind replied. _"You could've waited for the next trip you know?"_  
  
"I told myself I'd get it soon as I could afford it. Besides, someone could've bought it by then," Rosalind smiled at her brother and said,  
  
_"Well thank you for braving the cold snowy outside for this beautiful record, dear brother,"_ she smiled. _"It sounds absolutely wonderful,"_  
  
When she turned to look at her brother, he was holding out his hand for her and he smiled at her.  
  
_"Brother, I know we're twins but this is one of the few things that sets us apart,"_ she crossed her arms and smiled at him. _"You're absolutely... oh what's the word... crap, at this,"_  
  
"It's the Yule Ball," he replied. "Besides, you can lead, I'll follow,"  
  
_"Such as it always is,"_ she replied then took his hand, _"Alright, alright, I'll humour you,"_  
  
Robert placed his hand behind her while Rosalind held on to his shoulder. Their other hands locked together before she took the first step, followed by Robert. He had a few problems keeping up with Rosalind at first but since it was her, he immediately caught up to her and the two were in sync once again. While friends and couples enjoyed and danced at the Yule Ball down below, Rosalind and Robert were dancing around the common room to their own music and at their own pace in their socks.

**Author's Note:**

> here's a little something that follows this: https://plus.google.com/117615062421723492417/posts/QtYGEZT8CE1


End file.
